Noise
by Michael Alastair
Summary: Detective Kazuma investigates a disturbance in the Village of Sound, with a new partner and a new case to solve, he finds out that this case isn't really gonna be music to his ears in the end. Please R


**NOISE**

-1

We're all born with a set of them. Two pairs of eardrums and the piece of skin and bone that protects them from outside harm, they're an amazing piece of organic machinery, but very delicate. We all have to listen, it's a part of life, and it's a sense we all need to use to get by or you going to wind up getting yourself killed in a place like this. The ear can be broken with the slightest of trauma, and our sense of hearing is lost. And for the rest of your life, you have to live listening to silence….just silence. You see lips moving, no sound comes out, children come running by in a fit of laughter but you can't fully feel the joy…nor can't you hear the sound of a shurikan being thrown towards you to make a juicy head shot. It's something we can use easily and instantaneously, constantly….but it can be easily lost too. The thing we listen to-

Sound…..it's a wonderful thing to hear…

But, it can be used as a deadly weapon….

I arrived at the gates of The Village of Sound somewhere around noon sense I started my trek at dawn when I left the campsite. I waved to the gatekeepers at the top of the village walls and one of them called out-

"State your name!"

I replied in a raspy morning tone, still groggy from the early start to the village "Kazuma, from Konohagure, I'm an officer of The Guard."

One of them groaned and the other grunted in disgust, but opened the gate anyway. _I guess I forgot to mention that the people here don't like The Guard, as well as many others._ The Guard is just a band of humans with only the goal of protecting innocent people from the unjust mundane crimes in the land, only the few top officers in the service get to go on assignments like this. Unlike ninjas, The Guard uses only but the regular human abilities that they already have and use them to their advantage in a burst of the most ultimate adrenaline. Just regular humans…..we're only humans just trying to help. After the gates were open, I stepped inside the village walls and already I was getting stares, all I could do is stare back or look straight ahead at all of the unhappy faces looking at me like I'm some sort of monster…but hell, I get that a lot. The reason why I'm here is very important, and I haven't gotten time to go sight seeing or chat with the "friendly people". I walk deeper into the village heading towards the Ninja Academy to meet "The Informer" there, whoever that is. But I'm then suddenly stopped in the middle of the street by a young man dressed in ninja clothing wearing the usual headband with the village insignia. He has the gull to shove me.

"Oooooou! Lookit what the cat dragged in! Some fresh meat to chew on….so let's go, Guardman, let's see that peashooter of yours."

He was clearly asking for it but I knew better, I simply stepped to the side and kept on walking, the ninja called after me shouting insults and just trying to start trouble. But I kept walking, walking through the angry sea of faces. I felt this feeling so much back then, that I feel nothing anymore…

But I can still hear the silent sound of anger in the air.

-2

I reached the Ninja Academy in the village and stepped foot onto the grassy area in front of the school. As I walked towards the building, I felt a strange tingling feeling running down my back, I knew something was wrong, but it was too late. I was grabbed and pulled back, feeling two soft fleshy mounds press up against the top part of my back, then was applied in a choke hold having a Kunai pressed up against the side of my throat. After all this, I thought my heart has gotten up out of my throat and fled off in some cowardly gesture. But I raised a brow as I heard a snicker, then loud laughter coming from my captor as _she_ released me. I spun around and looked into the face of a woman with a playful smirk on her face, hands on her hips.

"My God, you guys are just TOO easy!" exclaimed the ninja with tease in her voice.

She had a body alright, nicely curved with those nice fleshy mounds that were her breasts that were pressed up against my back a minute ago. I stared into her dark green eyes as she stared into my own blue eyes. She wore a pitch black T-shirt with a shinobi journeyman jacket, accompanied by baggy military green cargo pants worn on her bottom half and her hetai-ate was tied and fastened around her arm. She was really a sight to behold, butterflies literally fluttered in my stomach as I looked at her. After a moment, she flicked back some of her light brown hair out of her eyes and said.

"Well? Aren't you Kazuma, or did I just do all that fancy shit for nothin'?"

I cleared my throat after getting out of my daydream "Uhm, yeah. I'm Kazuma, you're the Informer?"

Once again, she smirked and struck a pose "Honey, I'm not JUST the Informer, I'm THE Informer."

"Well, does THE Informer have a name?" I teased back.

"Amaya Tomomi." She said "Pleasure."

I figured this wasn't the time for games, so I got straight to business "So what's the situation here?" Amaya turned and motioned to follow. I did so as to _what_ she was going to show me.

The street was red with the blood of many, what was left of those who got killed anyways. Skin fragments are splattered onto the wall caked with dark red edges mixed with the hot fragments of bone and guts, everywhere, all over the walls of the buildings, the street, just this whole area was covered with blood….The people didn't die like any other regular person should, like a gunshot wound or a stab wound to the throat, _they all exploded,_ with some unknown force behind this mix. The only thing tracing back to human life on this desolate street, is the clothes of the deceased, intact and blood soaked, lying on the street in positions as if it were the person's last movement before that person died.

The smell of raw flesh and blood filled my nostrils as I turned and spoke to Amaya "What the hell happened here?" I said with a breathless tone. Amaya looked away from me trying her best not to show any emotion. "It happened yesterday after we called you to come down here. The other shinobi tried to investigate, but…." She looked back at me with a sad expression on her face "No one knows what caused this…."

"But I thought this was only a crime ring situation?" I exclaimed with my tone rising "You don't think that this gang of thieves you told me about _caused _this, do you?"

She shook her head "I just don't want to believe it…."

"Ah, Jesus." I breathed and rand a hand through my hair. Whatever this gang was, they're packing something that can cause major devastation. Something averted my attention to the walls, they were somewhat bent, crumbled and caved in as if something large came through here. _But nothing is of that size!_

"What could've done such a horrible thing as this?" Amaya quietly said. I looked ahead as I walked, hearing the blood and cartilage being squished under my shoe.

"I really don't know…" I said.

-3

This gang is known as the "Bloody Noise" Clan, The name doesn't sound appealing to most, but around these parts, they're the most feared ninja gang, is from what I heard from Amaya. They use their own ninjitsu to their advantage to kill their victims with high pitched frequencies to the point where your brain explodes inside of your head and all of it drains out through your nose and ears. I've seen the victims, hands all twisted and clenched as it was their last attempt to cover their ears before the sensation of something expanding outward in a fast motion reaches them. I think it's a horrible way to die, but yet, it's _so clever._ Because it's _silent_ and no one is alert when they're at work, stealing or raping or killing just for the hell of it. Just now, their crimes have become more frequent, and The Guard was called in to silence them and the Boss chose me to do the job……Oh joy….

I walked with Amaya to her office in the Ninja Academy, from which she shut the door behind me when I stepped in, she walked over to her desk and reached under and pulled out a file from a drawer, and set it down on the desk in front of me.

"This is the recent crimes that have happened in the past few weeks." She said

I took a look at the contents of the files. Just the basic stuff…killing, stealing and shoving members into innocent women's vaginas on the side. But something caught my eye.

"It's just one mechanics store after another." I said with curiosity "Why would they wanna do that?"

"Well, all that stuff that they stole means that they wanna build something."

I raised a brow "Wow, they must be real desperate to make that Ice Cream maker…."

Amaya rolled her eyes and handed me a few papers. "This is what happened today, as you saw. Before all this, the crimes stopped for at least a few days before it happened. Most of the people in the village heard a loud bang right before they heard shrill screams coming from that street. And some didn't even hear it at all."

My thought process added two and two together. And came up with a theory that terrifies me, but it was the grim truth.

"We have to go." I said with urgency "We have to find this gang and dispose of them before it's too late." I looked at her a moment more "You got a weapon?"

She smiled "Of course I do, I got my basic Ninja weapons and this." She pulled the left hand side of her jacket aside and showed a short-barrel revolver nested in a leather black hoister hooked to her belt. Her smile slowly slithered into a grin "I'm so interested in this new technology that I just had to get one, you guys at the Guard just seem so masterful at using those kinds of weapons, so I'm trying something new for a change."

I stared sternly into her eyes "You sure you know how to use that thing?" Amaya seemed baffled to hear this sort of question come out of my mouth. Then she stammered out "O-Of course I do! Why would you say that?"

I shook my head "It's nothing. Let's just get a move on." She nodded and followed me out of the office

-4

We were back out on the busy streets of the Village of Sound, yet again getting annoyed stares by a lot of the people wandering the streets. Amaya noticed this and looked over to me "You're very popular." My concentrated stare turned into a sarcastic look "And you just noticed this?"

Just then, I bumped into a person dressed in odd clothing with a wild looking grin on his face, his ears were concealed with strip upon strip of electrical tape. We exchanged glances at each other before moving on. Amaya looked back at the person that just passed "What a weirdo." She said quietly to me. I shrugged "I don't know, maybe people wanna get"- I stopped short as a person right next to me squirted blood out of his ears, getting some onto my cheek and shoulder, and fell down to the ground, going into what looks like a seizure before stopping for good and even more blood leaking out of his nose and ears. My eyes widened as I pulled out my gun quickly, and people started screaming and scattering. Oh great, a panic breaking out in the middle of the street. Amaya and I stayed close together as we heard the sound of things zipping past our ears like arrows being shot at ridiculous speeds, my companion pulled out a few shurikan fitting four on her fingers through the holes of the metal knives and threw them with her eyes closed, nailing a gang member right in the chest and falling to the ground. I fired a few random shots in the air but nothing seemed to hit. Then, the feeling of something like hard stones were hitting my back and knocking me down to the ground, but I rolled onto my back quickly and shot another one of the unlucky gang members in the head that had landed behind me. Amaya was busy wrestling another gang thug to the ground; I simply walked over and nailed a few into the ninja's head, making sure that all of _his _brains were splattered out onto the dirt road ground. Amaya looked up at me with some blood splattered on her face and an irritated look.

"I could've done that, y'know."

I shot a glance back at her "I just didn't know if you were going to succeed or not." I helped her up.

The sounds of speeding arrows again…..

All around us, people were screaming as they were being cut up by the unknown entities that were the Bloody Noise clan. Men and women trying to get away in blind fear, parents struggling to get their young ones out of harms way and the children…the children, some were scared and huddled against walls or corners with terrified innocent looks on their faces, some were running and some were on the ground with a gash in their chest taking their last breath. The seine of destruction was devastating, with now the smell of fresh blood filling my nostrils. Just then, the sounds stopped. And the people were left panicking and running for their lives, or dieing, or left on the dirty street in pain.

Then a new noise reached our ears….

Something low…..then getting louder….like something charging up. It kept on getting louder and the sound echoed and surrounded me, Amaya and all of the people in the area. In a rush of fear, without any thought, I pulled Amaya close and pushed her down to the ground and got onto her back. She screamed at my sudden reaction, then I stuffed clods of dirt into my ears and felt myself fall onto her and hugged her head so that her ears are tightly covered, I felt the world slow and death inch toward me and then watched the world blur and figures running past us in the highest point of fear possible.

The ground shook.

There was silence…..then the faint noise of a loud explosion, but it seemed so close and then a wave flowed quickly past me. Pain shot through me as I felt as if my insides were being twisted, literally. I couldn't hear my own self scream, because I could hear nothing.

The pain was too much to handle, so I let myself fall into an inky blackness.

When Amaya and I woke, my insides and skin was raw with pain, I crawled off Amaya to the side and threw up blood, letting it flow out of my mouth and splatter onto the ground. I exchanged glances with a terrified Amaya.

We were covered with the blood of others. And all around us, was just dark red everywhere, blood covered everything in our paths….

And all that remained was the vacant clothes that the people left behind on the ground…..

-5

I sat on the couch in Amaya's apartment as my clothes were hanging out to dry on the balcony outside. Amaya stepped outside of the bathroom drying her hair, staring at me as if we were reading minds. We didn't care if we were naked in front of each other, what we did care about is that we almost died and by some miracle, survived. And in turn, witnessed something terrifying and acquired something on our bodies which is almost impossible to wash off. Even though we got the blood off of us, the haunting screams of the people dieing a horrible death will stay with us for the rest of our lives.

"That could've been us back there." She quietly said, holding her towel to her chest, clutching it with a look of pain on her face with sadness in her eyes. I shook my head and looked at the carpet on the floor. "It's my fault. I led us into that situation, I should've"-

"No!" Amaya interrupted. "It's not your fault. It could've happened to anyone." I looked to her and nodded, staring into her eyes. "That was a close one…" I said, Amaya walked and sat down beside me on the couch, I scooted over to give her some room. She took a slow glance over to me then started staring out the window into the night sky. "I...I want to thank you for saving me back there. I just don't know how"-

"There's no need to repay me." I said, "I'm just happy I'm alive after all that."

"No. You don't understand….I….I used to hate the Guard."

"Hm?" A look of surprise crossed my face "But why?"

Amaya looked at down at the floor "My father was arrested by them for holding illegal drugs. But I was told by him that it would make him feel better because he had a serious illness! They found him out and booked him, I was so angry that I…that I wanted to kill the person who arrested him so much. For a long time I've hated the Guard right up till I became a ninja. But later on, I found out that I was lied to…..I looked at my fathers file and found out that he wasn't ill…he was a drug dealer. So, it wasn't the Guards fault….It was my fault…for believing such a stupid lie."

I shook my head "No, it's not your fault; it was your father for telling the lie. You were just the victim; you were _coaxed_ into believing him." Amaya glanced over to me with a sad look, the smiled abit "Ah heh, but after that, I started getting interested into you guys. Studying how everything goes around there and the weapons, that's why I got the gun."

"I see." Still, my guilty thoughts were poking at my sub-conscience. "Still, I wouldn't know what to do if you died….What happened back there"- I sighed – "We should've died back there….."

"But we're here now, still breathing." She said "And you _saved me._ See?" She took my hand and put it on her breast over where her heart is, her nipple poking at my palm. I can feel her heart beat. "See…I'm still warm….and breathing. My heart still beats…." I can feel her getting warmer under my hand. "This is enough proof, is it?"

I couldn't help but stare at her, my cheeks rosy red. I nodded once, slowly.

Amaya closed her eyes and whispered "You don't need to worry anymore, we're still here, you and I….What we need to worry about now, is saving the _people_ and stopping the Clan."

"Your right…." I said, my blue eyes locking in with her green eyes "I just never wanted to cause you trouble."

"_You never do." _She whispered and embraced me, leaning onto my chest and sighing, closing her eyes. I leaned back, laying down on the couch and resting my head on the arm of the couch, letting her lay on me. We were both as bare like the day we were born. But I didn't mind, at least we settled our troubles and set our differences aside and now we lay here, embracing each other in sweet warmth, in a friendship that seems unbreakable. And she's been my only friend I've ever had in so long……

We listened to the quiet noises of the night, with the white drapes blowing in the soft wind through the balcony window…..and it lulled us off to sleep.

-6

We awoke the next morning to see the skies so gray; giving the land an eerie dimmed pale color. The storm clouds have not rained yet, but they loom over the village like a day of dread has bestowed upon us. After getting dressed, we heard the sound of faint music playing from afar. Amaya and I looked at each other with both quizzical looks on our faces. I looked out the window-

"Where's that coming from?"

Amaya blinked "It's coming from….the Playhouse of Sound…."

"But wasn't that shut down eight years ago?"

"It was."- Amaya said –"But nobody has ever been in there sense…"

They were beckoning us to come….like giving us a challenge, or _daring _us to come face them.

The Playhouse of Sound was a place of sensory serenity; a place where sounds of different magnitudes and categories unite and playin harmony, to an audience of many. You were to sit in the dark theatre, nothing even visual in your line of sight. And the different instruments and noises coming from megaphones placed on the sides of the walls would play. Creating works of sensual art, but it closed down eight years ago due to unusual circumstances, and no one knew why.

We came up to the steps of the gigantic gray building from the plaza, still no sign of the sun coming out from the gray clouds looming overhead, still giving everything a pale grey color. We started walking up the steps in uncertainty, unaware of what lies ahead in this desolate place….or so it seems.

Yet again, the gut feeling reaches up inside of me and makes me feel like shit. I get this feeling every time I walk into something big where you _know_ something bad is about to happen. Even Amaya is showing signs of gut wrenching fear, her hand is clenched on the pouch of where her Kunai is concealed at, gripping it like there's no tomorrow and her stare is so concentrated on one thing that if you disturb her, she's gonna have to start from square one again to get her courage back up. We finally reached the two red wood door with designs carved into the door and I put an uneasy hand on the door. Amaya reaches and put her hand on mine, and I looked at her to see Amaya nodding in certainty.

We opened the door and stepped into a dimly lit lobby, upon looking around; it almost looked brand new, clean and everything with the exception of the lights turned off with the only source of light coming from outside the door. Amaya stepped lightly and scanned the area; she motioned her hand to move in. I took a step and found my neck interlocked with two legs around it and lifted me up from the floor. Before the ninja above me had a chance to finish me off, I immediately heard two things whizzing past my head and found myself falling to the floor with two amputated legs trailing blood following behind. I finally got a glimpse of Amaya, who recently thrown the shurikans, stab a Katana into the Clan members head, she turned her head giving me a look….she was in the zone….

I smirked "I could've done that."

Her lips slowly gave into a dark smile "And alert the place with that firecracker of yours."

I got up and stepped over to the theatre doors and beckoned my blood thirsty companion along. She followed softly behind casually, swaying her hips and holding her Katana by her side firmly with a playful smirk on her face…..My god, it made me shiver….The violent nature of ninjas is unique but frightening. I cracked open the doors and peeked inside, then slowly opened them. It was pitch black inside, this was it, I slowly snuck inside and followed down the main isle of the theater with Amaya following behind. But as we got further into the theater, our feet started to make squishing and splattering noises. My eyebrows rose as I stop and glanced down of where the ground is supposed to be in the dark, I slowly crouched and reached down at the ground and grasped something. I took it into my hand and felt it around a bit. It was hard to tell at first, but I felt a liquid- like substance leaking onto my hand, I felt it some more and my pulse stopped for a second before my brain came to a crashing halt with the realization of what I was holding-

_It was an ear…_

I dropped it quickly, stood up and grasped my gun tightly. _We were standing in an isle covered with human ears._ My hands were leaves as they shook and took a glance at Amaya and held a hand out and tapped her on the shoulder to signal her to keep moving. She took a stepped forward but instead of the footsteps coming closer, I heard a scream comming from nowhere and fade into the ceiling, I aimed left and right at the sudden entities rushing past me, sounding like arrows once again. I finally took a shot at a random place in front of me and something sparked, causing the lights to strobe. All around me, black blurs were jumping around from seat to seat, isle to isle. All the isles and seats were splattered with blood and human ears, causing a disturbing mental imprint in my head of a ghostly audience sitting in those seats with those ears, listening to the battle that has commenced. I took a shot at the blur that jumped down a few feet away from me, and the ninja slumped down face first into the isle. I run quickly and jump over to the dead body and land near it, crouching and shooting return fire at the volley of shurikans shooting towards me. Kunais and Shurikans, shooting about and hitting random things, but not hitting their target; I grab a shurikan from the dead body and fling it towards a baddie on stage and lodge it in his throat. I continued my assault towards the stage, firing and emptying my clips quickly, dodging knife-fire left and right, ninja's falling dead from the ceiling and balconies to the ground from my bullets or misfired shurikan. _I've must've been taking on a whole theater full of these guys. _I ejected the empty clip from my gun and leaped up onto the stage, punching a ninja running towards me as I bounded onto the stage and ran, loading a new clip into my gun as lights strobe and blink brightly in malfunction. I pelted a few more ninjas before clambering up the latter, exiting stage left hand, up onto the catwalk. I grappled a ninja jumping down in front of me by the collar and throw him off the side, hearing him splatter on the stage below. I proceeded across the catwalk, aiming my gun ahead of me and in the back of me, taking turns firing on both sides. One ninja got me into a headlock and wrestled me down, I head butted him and reached behind me, shoving my gun into his belly button and firing off my gun, rupturing his guts inside. I stood up and smashed the electrical box beside me causing the lights to stop and the emergency lights to come on.

I looked to the now silent and dormant theater in front of me to see it trashed and littered with bodies, shurikans and kunai's, blood and ears…..

It was hell in a hand basket for only a few minutes time….

I walked to the end of the catwalk and up the steps to the theater office above the maintenance platform, opened the door and stepped inside….

I was going to get my friend back…..

-7

I stepped into the secretary's office to find it cleared out, just bare, with the dark brown wooden supports and walls with tiled floor. Immediately, when I stepped in, my head vibrated with low frequency. It was a low hum, loud and strong, emitting from nowhere. It twisted my guts and hurt my eardrums as I walked through the room.

The sound was so strong that the _whole room _shook, with the tiles rattling off the floor, and the wooden support beams bending and groaning under pressure, swaying like flimsy trees in the wind. The sound was unbearable, but I could tell the presence of evil is right here, beyond the door of this room….I simply walk through this room, with my ears starting to bleed, and my ribs rattling. I twist the door handle and open the door, then step through.

I shut the door behind me to hear heavy breathing, scared, and helpless, I can pretty much tell who it is and I look to find Amaya strapped to a chair hooked up to a simple machine with Stethoscope ear prongs stuck into her ears. I look next to her to find the same man I bumped into yesterday with the black electrical tape stuck over his ears, he had an insane grin on his face and cackled a bit before looking me in the eye and saying-

"I could hear you coming, it's no doubt that you've come to kill me."

I held my gun firmly in my hand "You got one thing right. Now it's just the question of HOW I'm going to kill you." The Man laughed "Nuh uh uh! I have the higher advantage! You see….I have your friend here strapped to a device which, at the push of a button, can send frequencies so strong it can make her head go "boom!"." He motioned towards the large machine in the corner "It's the same technology I use in that machine. It's called a "Sonics" Machine. It can build up harmonic and high frequency energy, then release it in a big shockwave of power, from which it can…well….I'm sure you saw first hand how it was done." He cackled loudly, sending shivers down my spine almost like ice cubes running up and down my back.

"A "Sonics" Machine?" I said "How in the world-?"

"It's a thing called research, buddy." The Man said "When I started this clan, I had one thing in mind, to engulf the world in beautiful sound, to teach them all a lesson that the human sense of hearing can overcome all in any situation."

"How so?" I questioned

"What can you see with your eyes?" The Man asked "Absolutely nothing. Nothing but all of the crap in front of you, you can only see so much and react to the things you see, and then it'll be too late, and you'll wind up getting yourself killed….but with sound….this is a different story. You can actually_ hear_ all the things around you, and react to just about anything that moves. It's a wonderful sense, I wanted to try and teach people how to use this so that they may be wise and in control of their lives. And maybe use it one day to combat people that may threaten their lives. Or…may use it in war. This is the reason why I build this place."

Another piece of the puzzle fell into place, just one more to go.

"I built this place to help the people teach and hone this sense. But the hokage of this village didn't see things my way, and saw that it was foolish because of my senseless and insane theory. And shut down this place of great teachings. You can guess by now I was REAL fuckin' pissed." He chuckled "I came to the conclusion that the people must be punished and learn things the hard way." He smiled and glanced towards the Sonics machine. "If they don't stop and listen, I'm gonna have to beat the listening into them! It took me eight years to research and build this machine so that I can pretty much get my point across, and I must say, it paid off!"

I glared at his seemingly almost happy attitude towards everything that he's done. "So that's why you robbed all those mechanical supplies stores." I implied.

"And I robbed them with great purpose!" Susumu exclaimed "You may have killed my clan. But with this machine, I have no problem needing followers to do my dirty work for me, but seeing as how I've got my point across, I've decided I'm just gonna kill everyone else with my toy."

This was about the point where the last piece of the puzzle falls into place and fell that I've had enough and whip out my gun, shoot the guy, save the girl and call it a day. Unfortunately, it wasn't really that easy.

"Who are you?" I asked first.

"If you must know before I kill you. You can call me Susumu." He said, finally stepping forward. "And I already know you, Guardman….your the last person I need to kill in order to progress in my plans…."

I raise my gun to fire, but then something hard hits my forehead and shatters, with liquid seeping into my eyes. It began to feel like hot wax being poured onto my eyes, and I screamed in pain, holding my eyes and convulsing in pain. "You'll regain your eyesight soon. But you won't need it for this fight." Susumu said. "But I guess now whatever you saw would be the last thing you've seen before I execute you here and now."

I heard a whimper come from over near the north-east end of the room. I looked through the darkness of my eyelids and tried to spot out the place where the sound is coming from.

Amaya called out quietly "Forget me, Kazuma. Go on without me!"

I heard Susumu yell "SILENCE!"

_SMACK! _I then heard Amaya yelp upon that. Bastard….I'll get him for that.

Just then, I felt a presence behind me. And hear the words slither out. "And now, let's get to business." I felt several blows to the back and fell forward, face first onto the floor; I rolled out of the way aimlessly, but couldn't help dodging the madman as he kicked me in the stomach several times. The wind is knocked out of me, but out of some luck, managed to raise my gun and fire, flailing like a noodle. I heard Susumu laugh loudly and followed by something moving around like an arrow once again. Ok, that was really starting to piss me off, so I used my hands to feel and crawl up into a kneeling position. I heard something zip past in front of me and dived for it; I hit something solid and wrestled it to the ground. Then I felt the body dissipate into a wooden slab.

I hate that fucking trick.

I was then pushed down to the ground again by Susumu, who laughed as he picked me up and punched me several times, then I heard something unsheathe and cut me on several spots on my chest, I fell down to the floor, feeling blood pool inside my mouth, spitting it out and heard Susumu fade off somewhere in some part of the room. _I was still using my eyes, not my ears. _It was somewhat impossible not to…But I slowly crawled up into a kneeling position, stood up-

_And listened._

It took only but a few seconds before everything became as black as night, and all the noises in this room that I'm in amplified to the point where I almost knew where everything was, I could hear the birds outside, past the window, I heard Amaya breathing softly in fear in the corner, I could hear the Playhouse itself creak and groan as it was still settling into the ground after eight years…..my ears….became my eyes….

And something was running right towards me, gripping a Kunai.

I grabbed Susumu's hand and stepped to the side, promptly hitting him in the face with the back end of my gun. I heard him yelp out in pain and step back a bit. It was my turn to punch him now, so I did, giving him a few in the face, the stomach and one in the chest. Susumu jumped and head butted me, causing me to get knocked back several steps to the west end of the room. Before I had a chance to react, he was already up to me, giving me a kick to the chest and sending me back to the wall, hitting my back against it making me shudder in raw pain. I heard him come up beside me, so I turn towards him and grab the fist that was about to punch me, aim my gun and give him two to the legs. Susumu screamed in pain as I grabbed him pulled him in front of me and pushed him to the ground several paces back in front of me. I then walked over to where Amaya was, reached for her head and took off the prongs that were in her ears and rolled the small Sonics machine over to the fallen Ninja in the middle of the room, I positioned myself over him and slumped down onto my knees, right on his hands. I grabbed the electrical tape that was on Susumu's ears and ripped them off, then stuck the prongs into his ears, reached up, felt for the button and pressed it.

For a moment, I heard Susumu let out a scream, then start to gurgle something in his mouth. I heard Amaya let out a small scream of terror and turn her head away.

_SPLAT!_

I heard something explode in front of me that was Susumu's head, sending blood and mushy brain fragments splattering onto my face, and the rest of his blood lopping out of his body and slathering onto my legs.

I dropped the prongs and stood up, aiming my gun at the small Sonics machine and firing a bullet into it, then aiming my gun at the Large Sonics Machine and firing the rest of my clip into it, destroying them both for good. I stepped over to Amaya and undid the straps on the chair, setting her free. But that was just about the last ounce of energy I used up and I let myself stumble backwards onto the ground laying flat on my back.

I then heard Amaya get up out of the chair and step over towards me. She knelt down beside me and started to drag me softly over to the wall with her; she sat down behind me and laid me down on her, resting my head on her breasts…listening to her heartbeat. I knew that words couldn't compare to what I've done for her. And she lifted my head up promptly before feeling her lips press against my forehead, giving me a kiss and then letting my head rest again on her chest. I was so tired, my eyesight would return soon, I couldn't even feel my limbs because they felt as weak as jelly, my breathing was quiet, yet shaky, but I felt comfort in having my friend with me right here….and not ever have the fear of being alone. I was going to have to write a _long _report after this. But I don't have to worry about that right now. I just laid there with Amaya…listening to her heartbeat….And that was about as much noise as I could handle.

_The End_


End file.
